First Kiss
by Terez
Summary: Alice and Jasper's first kiss.


**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight related things. I gain no profit from this story. **

**Big thank you to my wonderful beta reader HappilyEverAfter7

* * *

  
**

**First Kiss**

It had been three weeks since Jasper met Alice and he could still not believe that she was with him. Alice was capering through the forest in front of him talking about the family that she was having visions about.

"--and Emmett is really funny, Rosalie can be vain, but I know she's a good person."

Jasper smiled in response as he followed her glancing at the yellow, red, orange and brown leaves on the trees. He then turned his full attention back to Alice. He absolutely adored everything about her. He was almost certain that he loved her, and that thought alone made him feel sick. He knew the love she felt had to be for the family she was so desperate to find, he was nothing more than a travailing companion.

"They are going to love you too." Alice said as she spun to face him and smile brightly.

Jasper felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile; he knew he never wanted to leave her side. Alice had stopped dancing and waited for Jasper to catch up so they could walk side-by-side. Once side-by-side Jasper found the moment to be bittersweet.

He was glad that she was next to him because in the event that something happened he could protect her better. But at the same time he was sad that she was no longer dancing. He enjoyed watching her be so carefree, so relaxed and so innocent. "What was it like to dream?" Alice asked suddenly.

By now Jasper was use to her arbitrary questions, he felt sad that she could not remember her human life and was determined to help her any way he could. Jasper took a moment to think of the simplest explanation "I suppose they are a lot like your visions."

"Really? Do you remember any of yours?" Alice asked hopefully as she looked up at him.

His happiness level dropped a little at knowing he was going to disappoint her, "No, I'm sorry. But if I could I would tell you every dream I ever had."

Alice laughed softly, and Jasper found himself wishing to hear it all day. "Jasper it's fine, you don't have to try so hard to please me, being with me is enough."

Alice smiled at him and then let out an excited gasp as she darted forward and scooped up a pile of vividly colored leaves. Jasper gave her a confounded look as Alice spun to face him and flash a smile. She then tossed the leaves into the air and let them rain down onto her. Jasper watched as bits and pieces of leaves, twigs and grass collected in her hair. Jasper had a smirk on his face as he walked over to her.

"What?" Alice asked at seeing the smirk.

"You have some stuff in your hair, may I?" Jasper offered as he held his hand out.

"Please." Alice said as she turned around so her back was to him.

Jasper ran his hands through her hair, marveling at how soft her it was. He made sure not to linger too long in any one area as he removed all the debris. "There, I think I got it all."

"Thank you," Alice said gently as she turned back around to face him.

"My pleasure, ma'am," Jasper replied as he bowed to her, which became his downfall. When he bowed, his face fell so he was eye level with her, which caused him to have an overwhelming desire to kiss her. Before he could stop himself he closed the small distance between them and lightly brushed his lips against hers. The kiss had barely lasted a second before his brain kicked in and screamed that what he was doing was wrong; that he barely knew her and that it was highly improper to touch her without her permission. Jasper pulled back and moved several feet away from her in the blink of an eye.

He did not dare look up at her, her emotions told him all he needed to know. She felt angry, sad, confused and the one that broke his heart most of all, was the fear coming off of her. It was unacceptable to him that he give her any reason to fear him, he had been raised to protect women.

"Miss Alice I do not know what came over me, I swear I will never touch you again. I will leave, if you want." He felt her fear spike after that statement and it left him strongly bemused.

"No!" Alice cried as she darted forward to stand in front of him, looking as if she were going to cry. "Please don't go," she whispered pleadingly, Jasper knew if she could cry she would have tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I have frightened you."

"No, I'm only afraid you will leave."

"I have angered you."

"No, I'm mad at myself."

This statement confused him 'why would she be angry with herself; I kissed her' he thought.

"Please don't go anywhere, I want to check something okay?" Jasper nodded in response. He watched as her eyes fell out of focus and felt her emotions slip away as a vision enveloped her. The vision did not last long and once she returned he could feel that she had relaxed some.

He watched as she gathered up some courage and was shocked at what she said as she looked at the ground, "I love you Jasper." He stared at her in silence as she continued "I have loved you since my first vision of you and I have wanted to kiss you for so long. I have been trying not to think about it, because I did not want my emotions to affect yours. But then you leaned in all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss you. I'm sorry."

Jasper pulled her chin up with his finger so she was looking him in the eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"I made you kiss me."

"No, you merely intensified my desire to kiss you."

"That doesn't change anything, you still kissed me because I wanted you too. And how do we even know you wanted to kiss me at all, maybe it was all me."

"No." Jasper dismissed that thought quickly.

"You told me, you could be effected by other's emotions."

"Yes, that's true."

"Then how do you know?" Jasper wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms and make all her fear go away.

Jasper reached out and lightly brushed her cheek. Alice sucked in a surprised breath as the feelings of love and hope flooded her. "Because, despite how your emotions affect me, I know what I feel. I know what I am feeling inside, and I know how I feel for you, Alice. I was miserable and depressed before you found me. You've made me happy again. Every thought I have revolves around you now," he said softly, resting his hand on her cheek. "I want nothing more than to make you happy, no matter the cost. I realize that I do not deserve you, but if you let me, I will do everything in my power to make sure that one day, I am the man you deserve."

Alice smiled as she shook her head, "you are already everything I could ever ask for. And for a man who likes his emotions to speak for him, you're not so bad with words."

Jasper smiled as he leaned in "may I kiss you?"

Alice's smile grew bigger as she stood on her toes so they were closer "you don't have to ask." And with that Jasper leaned in and captured her lips softly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed and please review.**

**P.S. I don't know what time of year it was when they meet so I hope Autum is okay.  
**


End file.
